A Stretch of Time
by C-loke
Summary: What a brother would go through to secure his family's happiness.


Title: A Stretch of Time

Pairing: Sess/Inu

Warning: This story will contain yaoi, violence and some gore. This is an AU, and there will be some OOC, so you have been warned. Not too much though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the character of the anime or manga. This story is just for enjoyment value…no profits will be made.

Note: If you don't like yaoi or the pairing, you don't have to read it. Please don't flame me because you didn't read the warning and the notes at the beginning of the story. Other than that, I welcome appropriate criticism.

Prologue

The full moon reached the highest peak in the sky, its glowing light illuminating the lands and beautiful hillsides. To the west was the home of the Lord of the West, the Daiyoukai. Its heights were seen from miles around. The rich gardens of the towering castle were the talk of many beings, human and demon alike. It was no exception tonight. The many white and pink flowers, from roses to cherry blossoms were glowing brilliantly, honoring its name, the Moon Garden of the West.

Many would be enchanted to see such a sight, but not he, who leans over his desk in the room overlooking the beautiful gardens. He, with his long white hair and sad ember eyes, continues to work religiously on the task before him. He was called many names over the years, a great leader, fair and gentle, beautiful to behold, but all he sees when he looks in the mirror each day of his life is a sad and lonely soul.

On this particular night he was more studious in his work. There were to be no mistakes. No flaws in his plan. All must be perfect. So he pushed everything from his mind and concentrated with such intensity at his task.

After a time, he finished writing out the instructions that his retainer will follow in his absence. His golden eyes silently reread the entire parchment with barely contained anxiety. He had to succeed and yet there were such doubts and fears. His mind started to wander to the past, the grief and endless pain he felt with such a loss. He did not know how much time passed as he thought of the brief happiness he felt a long time ago.

His eyes refocused when a gentle rapping on the door of his study filled the silence. He often caught himself thinking about the past. What being wouldn't feel such longing for happier and easier times? But with what he planned, he will set things right again. With all the waiting and learning he accomplished through the years, he has the power now to right the wrong. He could not fail. And what he had upon his desk was just the beginning. He glanced down at his writing and for a second could not recognize the elegant and flowing calligraphy as his own. How time and hardship has changed him. He sighed softly before he prompted his visitor to come forth.

The doors opened to reveal Jaken, the loyal and somewhat loud servant to the Daiyoukai of the West. "Forgive me my lord. But the elders are still waiting for your reply…they grow impatient. What shall I tell them?"

Golden eyes observed the retainer with concealed fondness before explaining softly. "Jaken, do not worry. They are of no consequence. Their petty demands will not matter anymore." Jaken opened his mouth to voice his fear towards the elders' wrath but his lord spoke again. "It's time. Are you ready to do your duty and honor your Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Jaken's widen eyes seemed even larger in his little green face. Finally he understood. He bowed twice in reverence before his eyes started to water with happy tears. "Oh Master! I will do everything that is required of me! I will lay down my life if it brings-" the little demon swallowed the rest of his praises at the look on his lord's face.

"Jaken, you don't have to be so dramatic, no one needs to die. Just follow the instructions I have laid out for you. Everything will be fine. I'll handle the rest." The soft and quiet words somewhat calmed the little retainer, but his worry still showed brilliantly through his eyes when he saw his master stand up from his desk and moved toward the window overlooking the gardens. His keen eyes observed the weary exhaustion and sad aura that emanated from his master's frame

"I do not doubt your triumphant Master, but you seem so tired tonight. Do you wish for anything to help you before you begin?"

Without looking at his servant, the golden eyes peered out onto the gardens below. He smiled softly as he gazed at the moon garden, remembering a time long past when his heart would beat with excitement when the full moon shown upon this place. This garden, a gift from his brother. It gave him hope with every fragranced scent he took into his being. "I will succeed Jaken, everything will be right again. I won't stop until I get him back."

With a deep breath he inhaled the memory of such a precious gift into his heart, for his journey was long and he did not know when he will see this beautiful sight again. "I'll bring Sesshoumaru back home." The conviction in his voice was strong and true, Inuyasha turned and grinned at the small demon. "I promise."

TBC…

Okay…is anybody confused? I hope not. Cause that would mean…I'm a really bad writer._. OMG please don't respond to that..I can already picture the heads nodding in agreement to that statement. lol But..Just to clarify, It's Inuyasha that's being described here in this scene. I'll explain more in the next chapter about what the hell just happen here. Hehe. Until the next time.


End file.
